Romeo to Cinderella
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Karena mereka... memang sudah di takdirkan berdua. Shonen-Ai, AU.


Wahaaa! Saya akhirnya bikin fic HiroMamo lhooo~~~ *apa banget*

Gara-gara banyaknya HiroMamo berkeliaran (?) di fanfiction dan Saya lagi seneng-senengnya lagu Vocaloid *apa hubungannya?* jadi saya ikutan bikin deh (lho?) Eh ngomong-ngomong, ini song fic lho~~ *terus kenapa?*

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven is never mine, it belongs to Level-5. If it was mine, then you'll see more yaoi in it. *taboked*

Rated : T karena banyak kata-kata yang sangat explicit, frontal, dalem (?), menusuk (?), blak-blakan (?) yang menjurus ke R-15. Kayanya. *PLAKKKK!*

Warning : OOC soalnya kayanya Mamorunya kecewek-cewekan *dicekek pake god hand*, gaje super, Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, AU, typo bertebaran seperti salju (?) dan masih banyak lagi...

Song : Romeo and Cinderella-Kagamine Len & Rin version

**Romeo and Cinderella**

"**We are always meant to be together"**

私の恋を悲劇のジュリエットにしないで

watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy..._

ここから連れ出して…

koko kara tsuredashite ...

_Take me away from here..._

そんな気分よ

sonna kibun yo

_Is what I'm feeling_

Angin malam telah berhembus. Tirai di dalam ruangan tersebut mulai melambai tak tentu arahnya. Mamoru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, dan menatap kearah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Sengaja terbuka sebenarnya. Karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia bangun dan mulai berjalan ke arah balkon tersebut. Masih menunggu orang itu, sambil menatap ke arah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dengan indahnya di langit yang biru kehitam-hitaman.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Helaannya itu terkesan kecewa. Akhirnya ia berjalan berbalik ke arah tempat tidurnya sambil menutup pintu balkon, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru berhenti menutup pintu balkon yang sudah setengah jalan itu. Ia membukanya kembali dan melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Tampak seseorang berambut merah dan bermata yang hijau yang sedang melompati balkon kamar Mamoru dari bawah. Ia menatap Mamoru dengan pandangan hangat dan sedikit penyesalan.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Mamoru menatap orang itu dan tersenyum. "Kau telat sekali, Hiroto. Kukira kau takkan datang."

Hiroto membalas senyum Mamoru. "Aku takkan pernah tak datang, Mamoru."

パパとママにおやすみなさい

papa to mama ni oyasumi nasai

_Good night to you dad, and good night to you, mom_

せいぜい いい夢をみなさい

seizei ii yume wo minasai

_You should at least enjoy your good dreams tonight_

大人はもう寝る時間よ

otona ha mou neru jikan yo

_It's about time for you adults to go to sleep  
_

"Kau yakin mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Hiroto dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

Mamoru menatapnya dengan heran. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu? Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kau masuk diam-diam kekamarku?"

Hiroto duduk di kasur Mamoru sambil menatap ke bawah. "Karena..."

"Karena?" Mamoru pun ikut duduk di sebelah Hiroto.

"Karena... aku ingin jujur padamu... dan aku tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya... selain kita..."

咽返（むせかえ）る魅惑のキャラメル

musekaeru miwaku no kyarameru

_Enchanting but choking caramel_

恥じらいの素足をからめる

hajirai no suashi wo karameru

_I cross my naked legs rather shyly_

今夜はどこまでいけるの？

konya ha doko made ikeruno ?

_How far will we go tonight?_  
_  
_Mamoru berjalan di sekitar taman kota. Jarang-jarang ia bisa dapat izin untuk jalan-jalan sendiri di kota, tidak dengan pengawal. Maka karena itu ia sangat memanfaatkan waktunya.

Ia pun terus berjalan sampai seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang cowok berambut merah dan bermata emerald. Tampak seseorang tersebut sedang memainkan suatu benda berwarna hitam putih yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Disebabkan oleh rasa penasaran, Mamoru pun mendekati orang tersebut.

Si cowok berambut merah itu menyadari Mamoru yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dan Mamoru pun berkata kepadanya.

"Itu apa?"

噛みつかないで 優しくして

kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite

_Don't bite me like that, please be gentle with me_

苦いものはまだ嫌いなの

nigai mono ha mada kirai nano

_I don't like bitter things like this yet!_

ママの作るお菓子ばかり食べたせいね

mama no tsukuru o kashi bakari tabeta seine

_I'm sure it's because of mom's cakes that I've been eating..._

"Karena... aku ingin jujur padamu... dan aku tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya... selain kita..."

Mamoru memandang Hiroto dengan senyum yang -bisa dibilang- lega. "Kalau begitu katakan saja dari tadi! Tak aka ada yang mendengar!"

Hiroto menatap Mamoru dalam-dalam. Dan Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ia pun mulai mendekati mukanya. "Aku..."

Dengan pelan dan lembut, Hiroto mengecup bibir Mamoru.

"Menyukai mu."

知らないことがあるのならば

shiranai koto ga, arunonaraba

_If something's unknown, something that you don't know_

知りたいと思う 普通でしょ？

shiritai to omou futsuu desho ?

_You'd be curious about it, that's natural, right?_

全部見せてよ

zenbu miseteyo

_Show me everything_

あなたにならば見せてあげる私の…

anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no ...

_That's the only time I can let you see my..._

"Itu apa?"

Si cowok berambut merah itu terkejut. "Ah, Endou-sama! Uh, ini, erm, ah, sebuah bola, ya sebuah bola." ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Bola?" tanya Mamoru lagi sambil menunjukan muka polos nan bego *author di injek karena menghancurkan suasana*

"Ya. Sebuah bola." Si cowok itu tersenyum kepada Mamoru. "Apakah Endou-sama mau mencobanya?"

Si cowok itu menyodorkan bola tersebut ke Mamoru. Mamoru menatapnya cengo dan masih dengan muka polos, tapi terlihat lebih imut dan lebih uke. *author sebentar lagi di bunuh karena sekali lagi menghancurkan suasana*

"Bagaimana aku memainkannya?"

Si cowok itu kembali melemparkan senyumnya. "Tendang saja."

Mamoru meletakan bola itu di tanah dan menendangnya pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Hei, sepertinya ini seru juga!" Mamoru melihat ke si cowok itu. "Bisa kau tunjukan kepadaku cara-cara memainkan benda 'bola' ini?"

Si cowok sedikit kaget, dan senyumnya pun kembali. "Tentu saja."

Mamoru menyeringai lebar. "Terima kasih! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Hiroto. Hiroto Kiyama lengkapnya, Endou-sama."

"Jangan panggil Endou-sama panggil Mamoru saja!"

"Ah, um, baiklah, End-eh, maksudnya Mamoru."

ずっと恋しくてシンデレラ

zutto koishikute SHINDERERA

_I've been longing like Cinderella_

制服だけで駆けていくわ

seifuku dake de kakete iku wa

_I'll run away bringing only my uniform_

魔法よ時間を止めてよ

mahou yo jikan wo tometeyo

_Let the magic stop the time_

悪い人に 邪魔されちゃうわ

warui hito ni jamasarechau wa

_Before the bad guys interrupt us_

Mamoru memerhatikan Hiroto. Ia memang sedang mengajarkan Mamoru cara bermain bola.

"Yang tadi itu salah satu contoh dari heading. Apakah kau mengerti, Mamoru?"

Mamoru tersenyum. "Ya, cukup." Ia menghela nafas. "Jadi Hiroto enak ya!"

Hiroto menatap Mamoru heran. "Bukankah lebih enak kehidupanmu Mamoru? Segala kebutuhan mu dapat terpenuhi, kau masih mempunyai kedua orangtuamu, dan kau hidup dalam kemewahan."

Lalu ia menatap kebawah. "Sementara aku tinggal sendirian. Tanpa siapapun."

Mamoru menatap Hiroto dengan pandangan sedih. Dan ia menghela nafas. "Tidak semuanya kebutuhan ku bisa terpenuhi."

"Apa yang kurang?" tanya Hiroto.

"Kebebasan." Mamoru merebahkan dirinya di hamparan rumput. "Sering aku ingin mengambil seragamku dan pergi dari tempat itu."

逃げ出したいのジュリエット

nigedashitai no JURIETTO

_I want to run away like Juliet_

でもその名前で呼ばないで

demo sono namae de yobanaide

_But don't call me by that name!_

Hiroto mengecup bibir Mamoru hangat.

"Menyukaimu."

Mamoru kaget dengan ciuman Hiroto yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi akhirnya, ia malah menerimanya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai Hiroto melepaskannya. Dan ia pun menatap heran ke Mamoru.

"Mengapa... kau tidak menolakku?"

Mamoru menatap Hiroto dengan senyuman hangat. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

そうよね 結ばれなくちゃね

sou yone musubare nakuchane

Y_es, that's right, we're to be bound,_

そうじゃないと楽しくないわ

sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

_If we won't be, it wouldn't be any fun_

ねえ 私と生きてくれる？

nee watashi to ikitekureru ?

_Hey, you'll live with me, isn't that right?_

"Kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Hiroto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Mamoru tersenyum bahagia. "Dari pertama kita bertemu."

Hiroto terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Berarti kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama."

背伸びをした長いマスカラ

senobi wo shita nagai MASUKARA

_I'd applied some heavy mascara_

いい子になるよきっと明日から

ii ko ni naru yo kitto asukara

_I promise to be a good girl tomorrow_

今だけ私を許して

ima dake watashi wo yurushite

_Right now, please forgive me for this..._

Hiroto kembali mencium Mamoru, kali ini sedikit lebih nafsu. *plakk!* Ia menidurkan Mamoru di tempat tidur dalam keadaan masih menempelkan bibir masing-masing ke satu sama lain.

Mamoru melepaskan ciumannya sebentar. "Oh iya, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukmu. Dan aku juga punya sebuah permintaan kepadamu. Ku harap kau bersedia."

"Apa saja untukmu, my prince." kata Hiroto sambil mencium tangan Mamoru. Membuat Mamoru sedikit blushing.

"Aku... sudah bertunangan."

黒いレースの境界線

kuroi REESU no kyoukaisen

_The borderline of black lace_

守る人は今日はいません

mamoru-hito ha konnichi ha imasen

_Nobody's guarding it today..._

越えたらどこまでいけるの？

koetara doko made ikeruno ?

_How far will we go beyond it?_

Mamoru mengajak Hiroto kedalam taman rumahnya. Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang untuk waktu yang lama, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Mamoru."

Mamoru menoleh kebelakang. Dan ia berteriak seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dapat mainan baru. "Ayah!"

Mamoru berlari kearah ayahnya dan memperkenalkan Hiroto. "Yah, kenalkan, ini Hiroto Kiyama, ia yang mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk sepak bola!"

"Senang bertemu dengamu, Tuan Endou."

"Ya." balasnya singkat. "Mamoru, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Ia menarik Mamoru kedalam.

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"ya."

Mamoru menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Hiroto. "Kutemui kau nanti ya!"

"Tidak."

Hiroto dan Mamoru terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Eh? Mengapa?"

"Ingat derajatmu Mamoru, kau tidak boleh bermain dengan anak seperti itu."

Mamoru memandang Ayahnya dengan kecewa, dan melihat kembali ke Hiroto dengan pandangan kecewa juga. Tapi Hiroto hanya memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan ia sepertinya memberikan sebuah kode bertanda 'tidak apa-apa'.

Mamoru mengerti tanda tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya, sebelumnya menatap Hiroto dulu untuk terakhir kali, dan ia berbalik, berjalan kembali sambil memasukan tanganya ke kantong jasnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya, dan ia keluarkan benda itu. Sebuah kertas. Dan tampak ada tulisan di atasnya. Mamoru membukanya dan membacanya.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti aku akan menemuimu, pada saat semuanya sudah tidur, kecuali kau."

Ternyata Hiroto sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

噛みつくほどに 痛いほどに

kamitsuku hodo ni, itai hodo ni

_So hard that I bit you, so hard that it hurts me,_

好きになってたのは私でしょ

suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho

_Even so, I'm still completely in love with you_

パパはでもねあなたのこと嫌いみたい

papa ha demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

_But the problem is, Dad seems to hate you so much, though..._

"Aku...sudah bertunangan."

Mata Hiroto membulat tanda tak percaya. "A...apa?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan. Dengan seseorang yang bernama Ichirouta Kazemaru."

Hiroto menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat kecewa. "kapan ia memberitahumu?"

"baru saja tadi, setelah makan malam."

Mereka pun terdiam. Hening sesaat.

"Maka itu, aku punya sebuah permintaan kepadamu."

"Sebutkan apa itu. Akan ku lakukan. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu." wajah Hiroto memurung. "Meskipun aku takkan pernah menjadi kekasihmu."

Mamoru memegang tangan Hiroto dengan erat. "Kalau begitu, ini permintaanku."

Mata Hiroto dan Mamoru bertemu. "Kau, tolong lakukan apa saja agar aku tidak menikah dengan Kazemaru."

私のためと差し出す手に

watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni

_You offered me a hand, a hand for my sake_

握ってるそれは首輪でしょ

nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho

_With you holding that neck for me_

連れ出してよ 私のロミオ

tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMIO

_Lure me away, my only Romeo_

叱られるほど遠くへ

shikarareru hodo tooku he

_So far that they'll scold us..._

Bel berdentang 12 kali. Tepat jam 24.00 sekarang. Mamoru dan Hiroto masih berpegangan tangan.

"Kau mua kan, Hiroto?"

Hiroto tersenyum dengan menawannya. "Tentu saja. I'll do anything for my prince."

Mamoru membalas senyum Hiroto. "Aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

"Anything for you."

"Maukah kau, tidur bersamaku untuk hari ini saja?"

Tidak menyangka ini akan datang, Hiroto jantungan. *author dijampi-jampi sama Hiroto*

"Baiklah."

鐘が鳴り響くシンデレラ

kane ga nari hibiku SHINDERERA

_That bell sounds exactly like Cinderella_

ガラスの靴は置いていくわ

garasu no kutsu ha oite ikuwa

_I'll leave my glass shoe all alone for you_

だからね 早く見つけてね

dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne

_Now that I've done that, find me quickly, okay?_

悪い夢に 焦らされちゃうわ

warui yume ni jirasarechau wa

_Before these bad dreams begin teasing me...  
_  
Waktu terus berlalu. Sampai-sampai hari tersebut telah datang. Ichirouta telah datang untuk menginap di rumah Mamoru, dengan alasan untuk pendekatan sebelum menikah. *pedekate nih #bletak!*

"Selamat malam, Mamoruku." sahut Ichirouta sambil mengirimkan sebuah kissbye kepada Mamoru. Mamoru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Dan akhirnya Ichirouta menutup pintunya dan ia pun berbalik ke kamarnya.

Mamoru menghela nafas. "Hiroto..."

きっとあの子もそうだった

kitto ano ko mo soudatta

_Surely, she did the same thing too_

落としたなんて嘘をついた

otoshita nante uso wo tsuita

_She lied that she dropped it accidentally_

そうよね 私も同じよ

sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo

_That's right, I'll do the same thing too_

だってもっと愛されたいわ

datte motto aisaretai wa

_Because I want to be loved more by him...  
_  
ほら 私はここにいるよ

hora watashi ha koko ni iru yo

_Look! I'm standing right here..._

Mamoru berjalan ke arah balkon. Menatap balkon itu. Seperti hari-hari lainnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Saat ia datang, Mamoru akan bebas dari Ichirouta.

Tetapi, mengapa ia tidak datang-datang? Ini sudah melewati jam 21.30, waktu dimana ia biasanya datang.

Apakah ia takkan datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

私の心そっと覗いてみませんか

watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka

_Are you going to gently snoop into my heart?_

欲しいものだけあふれかえっていませんか

hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasenka

_It's overflowing with the things I want to have, isn't it?_

まだ別腹よもっともっとぎゅっと詰め込んで

mada betsubarayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde

_It's not yet enough, stuff more and more things into it,_

いっそあなたの居場所までも埋めてしまおうか

isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaouka

_So much until you can't be in there anymore...?_

でもそれじゃ意味ないの

demo sore ja imi nai no

_But that doesn't make any sense at all_

Mamoru pun berjalan ke ujung balkon dan menatap ke bawah, mengaharap kan kedatangannya. Tapi, masih adakah harapan?

Tak ada kah yang akan menyelamatinya dari tunanganya? Yang ia baru kenal sehari lalu ia akan menikah di hari berikutnya?

Ini sudah melewati jam 02.00

Mamoru meneteskan airmatanya. Ia berjalan kembali kedalam kamarnya. Sampai sebuah suara menyelamakannya.

"Mamoru!"

Ternyata harapan masih ada.

大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい

ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase ha arurashii

_Rather than in the bigger box, Happiness seems to be stored in the smaller one_

どうしよこのままじゃ私は

doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha

_What should I do? If things are like this,_

あなたに嫌われちゃうわ

anata ni kirawarechau wa

_I'll be hated by you so much..._

でも私より欲張りなパパとママは今日も変わらず

demo watashi yori yokubarina papa to mama ha kyou mo kawarazu

_But rather than me, greedy dad and mom still remain unchanged even to this day_

そうよね 素直でいいのね

sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne

_Yes, that's right, being honest is good_

落としたのは金の斧でした

otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita

_"What I've really lost is the Golden Axe..."_

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru berbalik dan berlari kearah balkon kembali. Ia menatap ke bawah mendapati seseorang berambut merah.

"Hiroto!" Mamoru menangis bahagia. "Kukira kau takkan pernah datang!"

Hiroto tersenyum "Sudah kubilang. Aku tak akan pernah tak datang."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanya Mamoru.

Hiroto menunjukan ekspresi murung. "Aku takkan menyelamatkanmu."

嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ

usotsuki sugita SHINDERERA

_She's a liar too, that Cinderella_

オオカミに食べられたらしい

ookami ni taberareta rashii

_She's said to have been eaten by the wolf_

どうしようこのままじゃ私も

doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo

_What should I do? If things remain this way,_

いつかは食べられちゃうわ

itsuka ha taberarechau wa

_Someday I'll be eaten by that wolf too..._

"Aku takkan menyelamatkanmu."

Mamoru mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku takkan menyelamatkanmu." ulang Hiroto. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum licik. "Tapi aku akan menculikmu."

Hening untuk sesaat. Dan tiba-tiba Mamoru tertawa "Kau hampir membuatku shock! Karena kau sudah berjanji!"

Hiroto menyeringai. Mamoru menangis bahagia. It's finally coming to a happy ending.

"Tapi sebelumnya." Hiroto merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Dan Hiroto pun membukanya. Terdapat sebuah cincin di dalamnya. "Mamoru, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Mamoru tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja!"

Tiba-tiba Mamoru melompat dari atas balkon dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Hiroto. Dua duanya tersenyum senang. Dua duanya berciuman. Dua duanya lari dari sana. Menuju tempat yang lebih baik untuk mereka berdua.

This is what love can do.

その前に助けに来てね

sono mae ni tasukeni kite ne

_So before that happens, please save me, okay?__  
_

Keesokan paginya, Ichirouta mengetuk pintu kamar Mamoru. "Mamoru, apakah kau sudah bersiap-siap? Kita tak bisa memulai acara pernikahanya tanpa dirimu."

Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tak ada seorang pun didalamnya. Hanya terdapat sebuah apel dan sebuah jeruk di atas tempat tidur. Menindih sebuah kertas bertuliskan, Romeo and Cinderella.

Juliet bisa saja lari, tapi Romeo and Cinderella akan terus bersama, begitu pula dengan kisah mereka.

**The End**

Kok aneh, kok aneh, kok anehhh~~~~~~~~~

Kok gaje, kok gaje, kok gajeeee~~~~~~~~~

Maaf, saya memang lagi stress (bukanya itu tiap hari?)

OOC banget ya Mamorunya... =="

Yak, Reviewnya, reviewnya yaa~~ *nadahin topi buat nampung review (?)*


End file.
